Snoring is a problem that plagues millions of people, and can be a significant problem, as it often diminishes the quality of sleep of the snorer. Moreover, snoring may be a symptom of a more serious sleep apnea problem.
A technique that has been used to reduce or eliminate snoring involves extending the lower jaw forward, so as to open the breathing passageway. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,117,816, 5,003,994, and 5,092,346 disclose devices that extend the lower jaw forward.
Extending the lower jaw forward will be successful in preventing or reducing snoring only if the lower jaw is extended far enough forward to open the air passageway. However, the lower jaw must not be extended so far forward that it is uncomfortable, as the snorer would not use a device with that result.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for adjusting and fitting a dental device that maximizes the opening of the air passageway while maintaining comfort.